Narain Hart- spirit of the forest
by arielkatze
Summary: The forest spirit teams up with Windsong and Casey Aqua, as well as North, Tooth, Sandy, and her mate Bunnymund, to save the world's children from Pitch. But after her past run-ins with the adults, can she bring herself to love the children enough to save them?
1. Prologue-disaster

Prologue

The silvery shine of the full moon cast its glow down on the sleeping forest. The only sign of life was a thin hooded figure hurrying its way deep into the forest. In the figure's arms was a small basket. It stopped at the base of a huge tree and removed the hood, revealing a young woman with blood red hair. She lifted a bundle from the basket and kissed it, holding it to her for dear life. The she returned it to its cradle and hid the basket safely in the brush and roots of the tree. She drew an imaginary Magick circle and lit a black candle. "As the moon wanes, so shall danger diminish. Keep this child from harm. So mote it be." She called out, thus completing the protection spell she had started at the last full moon. She knew they were coming for her, to arrest and burn her at the stake. She already lost the twin brother to her daughter at birth and she didn't want to lose another child again. As the candle quickly burned itself out, she closed the circle and prepared to leave. "Goodbye, my little Narain. Know that you were always loved by your mother." She pulled the hood over her head and left before anyone noticed.

14 years later…

"Nyoka, where are you taking me?" a young, teenage girl giggled as a great deer nudged her along the old forest trail.

"You'll see soon enough, little sis," he replied amused. She began to tug at the vine-woven blindfold and he nipped her lightly; "Ah-ah! No peeking, Narain!" They came to their destination and he tugged off the blindfold; she gasped in awe.

The forest guild was lit up by the full moon and its stars. The forest and pond had an eerie yet beautiful silver glow to it. Flowers of all shades of reds, yellows, and purples filled the air with their pleasant scent and sight. The animals were all preened up, looking their best, especially the herd.

"Happy birthday, Narain!" They shouted. She looked around at her friends and the herd that had raised her since she was abandoned at two years old and smiled, but felt a little disheartened at not seeing a certain face. Nyoka sensed his sister's discomfort.

"Don't worry, Bunnymund will be here. Just try to enjoy yourself," he nudged her. She smiled and trotted over, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck. A twig snapped and everyone tensed up. The scent wasn't Bunny's as far as Narain could tell. In fact, it wasn't from the forest but it was…

"HUNTERS!" one of the birds chirped out. The guild was in chaos; as arrows flew through the air, murdering many of the herd, Narain leaped forward. "Everyone, hide! Nyoka, get what members of the herd you can away. NOW!" Just as she turned to attack, she felt searing pain as three arrows buried themselves into her left side. She collapsed to the ground cradled in the roots of a large tree and surveyed the area around her. Most of her herd lay splayed out around the guild, and a good number of the other forest inhabitants as well. After collecting their kill the hunters approached her and just cackled, teasing her.

"Sorry, deer princess," one approached her with a knife, "I'll be taking my arrows back now." He dug the blade into her side and began to carve out the arrows. She screamed out in searing pain, her vision faded in and out. Then, she saw a tall figure bound out of the foliage and chased the hunters away. Her side burned as she felt her life slowly slipping away. She was gathered into a soft and warm hold.

"Narain? Look at me. You're going to be fine, baby girl, just hold on." She heard a familiar Australian accent command her. "Bunnymund…" she smiled. He looked down on his beloved friend. He looked up at the moon, "please don't take her from me…please. I love her." He felt her shudder and fall limp as the rays of moonlight enveloped the couple.


	2. Chapter one- meeting Casey Aqua

** Cliffhanger alert! Sorry about that, my loves. But here's a little juicy backstory. Bunnymund met Narain as a child when she got lost in a new part of the forest. He promised her he'd come back and see her very often as she grew up. He was extremely loyal and found himself starting to have a certain kind of soft spot for her. Anyway, moving on... ****J**

Chapter one- meeting Casey Aqua

Narain Hart lounged high in the branches of her tree, one of her legs hanging off the side and swinging around. She was bored and having a hard time sleeping as usual. Looking down she could see her herd all peacefully dreaming away. After the siege almost 100 years ago, when she became the forest spirit, the herd's number had been decreased dramatically but with her new powers and Nyoka as the Great Prince, the herd had near about doubled. A sliver ray of the full moon fell in front of her.

"Man in the moon!" she whispered and listened. The ray moved to light a path to her left. "Hmm..." she swung on a vine and landed softly on the snowy floor and bounded down the path that the man in the moon told her. She came to a pond and crouched down in the ferns. A small, young girl sat next to the pond twirling a staff that was a little bit bigger than her. From what Narain could see, she had black hair and wore shorts along with a blue hoodie and bare feet.

"She doesn't smell human, and you did tell me to talk to her…" she whispered and took in a deep breath. She stepped forward to the pond and showed her reflection in the pone next to the girl. The girl jumped to the side and pointed the staff at her, the blue stone at the end glowed blue. Narain stood her ground to show she meant no harm, but she also knew she could overthrow the small thin girl in a pinch.

"Who are you?" the girl seemed to growl.

"My name is Narain Hart, the nature spirit," she replied unphased by the girl's attitude, "Who are you?" the girl suddenly relaxed and extended her right hand.

"I'm Casey Aqua, the water spirit," she smiled. Narain really wasn't sure what to do with her hand.

"Water spirit? Man in moon certainly can pick them. But just in case…" she thought and raised an eyebrow; "Really? Care to show me what you can do?" Casey just smiled and turned to the pond.

Lifting her staff upwards, water flew up from the iced over pond and became different shapes that flew around them for a little bit before returning back to the pond. She collapsed onto the ground and looked back up to Narain. "Well?" she asked gesturing to the pond.

"Well..." she smiled mischievously and giggled, "You'll get there…eventually."

"Oh, and you can do better?" Narain just shrugged off the comment and lifted her hands, watching the spirit instead of what she was doing; trees swayed like they were dancing and the forest seemed to sing as plants grew and repaired themselves. Casey just gaped at the spectacle. Narain giggled and lowered her hands, the forest returned to its sleepy state and she sat herself down next to Casey.

"That's incredible!" she gasped. Narain grew a blue flower and pinned placed it in Casey's hair, moving the bangs out of her face, and smiled.

"The trick is not to think, just do. You'll get it someday," she smiled and noticed a rather large chest wound over her heart. "So, someone managed to kill you too huh? And that's how you were reborn as a water spirit?"

Casey nodded sadly, "All I know is that my name was Casey, I'm 14 years old, what my personality was before, and that it was 1797 when I died. I really don't remember anything else." She set her staff down beside her and pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin on her arms. "I would like to know who I was before Casey Aqua, but it's all I know; really sad to be honest."

Narain nodded and stroked her side absent mindedly. "Hmm…It's strange, you look familiar… Anyway, I wish I could sympathize. Before I was the forest spirit, I was alive too. I've been raised by the deer since I was two. I remember everything, even the hunters that killed me." She raised her top just a little bit to reveal three twisted scars from where the arrows had been cut out. She gave Casey a half smile and ran her hand through her blood red hair and looked into Casey's blue eyes with her hade green. "Sorry I couldn't be of any help."

"I'm learning to live with it, to be completely honest," Casey smiled. Narain just giggled and nodded.


	3. Chapter two- Windsong

**Hope that was good fluffiness for you guys :D Review if you'd like to see more of that. Now, I'm trying to keep my story chronologically around the lines of writergirl142 and MistyLilyValley's stories. If you haven't read their stories yet, I suggest it. They're really good writers and a bit farther along in their stories than I am. **

Chapter three- Windsong

About a week after Bunnymund's proposal, Narain had finally decided that the forest would be fine for a few hours while she went to go see Casey. "Nyoka, I trust you can run things for a few hours," she winked at her brother, "I'll take your son out for a little bit, show him a few things and then I'm going to visit Casey."

"That'll be good for him," he nuzzled his sister affectionately, "Take good care of him, sister." He called out and a young fawn came running. He was only a year old and still had his spots, but his head was already reached Narain's. She hopped on his back and they took off, bounding through the forest.

They ran around for hours, checking boundaries and sniffing out where humans had come and gone. Narain was a little uneasy, "They're venturing deeper into our territory. At least for now we can make it a little more difficult for them, right?" He bleated quietly in reply as she made the vines grow thicker and denser. They finally took off to Casey's pond just as the sun was placing itself high in the sky. They came to a clearing and she hopped off the young buck. "You've been a good today. Your Prince training is coming along nicely. Now, go on home and have some berries. I'll be back later after seeing Casey." He licked her cheek and started on his way home.

Narain stepped into the clearing to see Casey lying on the grass next to her pond, panting in exhaustion. She moseyed over and tilted her head, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"He-ey, busy day?" she tried keeping a straight face but it failed. Casey sat up, rubbing her head.

"No not at all. I just got done with a six hour rainstorm." She half growled back.

"Ooh you poor dearie," she cooed and giggled. Casey just looked at her half angry, half mischievously.

"You don't come to see me for about two weeks and when you do, you're being snarky?"

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the pond," Narain giggled.

"Oh that's it you," Casey giggled and tackled her to the forest floor, having caught her by surprise. The two wrestled until a small bleating from the trees stopped them. They stopped and looked up to see the little buck peering from the woods.

"It's ok, Dobie, I'm fine," she called out through her giggle fit.

"New fawn?" Casey asked, pulling herself up with her staff and brushing herself off.

"Yeah, born last spring; loyal and fearless just like his dad." She replied smiling and brushing herself off.

A sudden gust of swirling warm wind made Narain look up. "What's that?"

"Windsong!"

"Who?" Narain eyed the new girl. She had wavy, white hair, crescent wings and a light purple dress with three dark blue stars on her waist, one on her neck and one in her hair. She set her twilight blue eyes on Narain and she could see that despite looking rather young, the tall girl was an 'old soul'.

"I'll introduce you," Casey walked over and hugged her friend. "Right on time, Song. This is my friend Narain, the spirit of the forest."

"Pleasure," Narain smiled. "You must be the spirit of Music I've been told about."

"Yes, has Casey told you this?"

"A little, but I did hear it from another mouth," she chuckled, "Bunnymund mentioned you briefly at our last meeting."

"Well I wouldn't doubt it," Windsong giggled, "We've met plenty of times before. Actually, he's the next guardian I've met, next to Sandy of course."

Narain caught the admiration in her voice when she said the Sandman's nickname, and she knew exactly what it meant. She did the same with Bunnymund. She noticed the two spirits giving her a strange look at her secret smile and she tried to change the subject.

"What have you got there?" she asked, bringing their attention to the basket.

"I brought us a little picnic. You must be starving since you look like you've been through a storm."

"You got that right," Casey sighed instinctively, then let out a laugh knowing what she just said, causing the other two spirits to laugh along with her.


	4. Chapter three- chosen and stolen

**There was a little bit more to that last chapter but it's in MistyLilyValley's tale, so please read it. Also please give me Reviews****J**** I like to hear your opinion so I can improve and make my stories more enjoyable for you ****J**

Chapter four- chosen and stolen

At the North Pole, the guardians were gathered together, having been called by North, a.k.a Santa Clause. Tooth was busy flitting around managing her fairies and Bunnymund was arguing with North about him bringing him here three days before Easter because of a feeling in his belly that the Boogeyman was back. Sandy had removed an elf from his eggnog when he noticed Manny was trying to tell them something. He whistled and pointed trying to get North and Bunny's attention, yet they continued to argue.

"Tooth! Can't you see that we're arguing?" North asked the tooth fairy.

"Sorry. Not all of us get to work one night a year. Am I right, Sandy?" She saw the arrow above his head pointing upwards and she gasped, returning to her fairies. The two went back to arguing and he was getting angrier when he saw an elf off to the side drinking eggnog. He flew over and angrily tapped his foot for a moment before vigorously shaking the elf, the bell catching the other three guardian's attention. He made a crescent shape with his sand and pointed up to the open skylight.

"Ah! Man in Moon!" North exclaimed and turned to the little man. "Sandy, why didn't you say something?" Sandy blew dust out of his ears like steam.

"It's been a long time old friend! What is big news?" North asked the moon. The ray moved over to a symbol in the floor and showed a shadow.

"It is Pitch," Bunny gasped. North tapped his belly sarcastically.

"Manny, what must we do?" A great crystal moved up from the ground. They knew it meant a new guardian has been chosen and as the crystal glowed to show its images, they wondered who it would be. Four figures appeared: Windsong, Narain Hart, Jack Frost, and Casey Aqua.

Narain wander aimlessly through a familiar part of the forest, halfway lost in thought. "I don't care if Casey's in love with him, I'm going to give Jack Frost a piece of my mind when I see him again." The trees were bloomed and ready for spring, but he had frozen them over. As she touched the trees, they would burst through the ice and continue the cycle. She approached a most familiar tree and smiled. It was a redbud, the same tree she was at when she met Bunny years ago. She touched it and purple blooms exploded from the ice. She smiled and turned to go check some more before heading over to help Bunny at the Warren, when a little golden man stood in her way.

"Oh hey Sandy," she greeted the man of dreams, "Long time, no see…literally." Sand shapes flew over his head that there was an emergency at the pole and she had to go with him right away. "Whoa, slow down bud. What's wrong?" He slowed down a little and tried to explain it to her but it got sped up again. She ran her hand through the shapes making them dissolve. "Yeah that's no help." She sighed and rubbed her head from a headache forming. He brought up a question in shapes.

"It's for the children."

Narain glared at him. "Why? All they do is grow into their parents and kill my forests, threatening all life. I'm not a guardian." She began to walk away and Sandy was going to have none of it. He pulled out a whip and wrapped it around her. "Hey!" she growled and pulled out her blade, slicing the sand whip away. He blew out the steam from his ears again, and then got a mischievous look on his face as he pulled out a ball of dream sand. It hit her smack in the back of the head and she collapsed to the forest floor, deer prancing around her head and a relaxed smile on her face. He nodded his head in satisfaction, threw her over his shoulder, and flew back to the North Pole.


	5. Chapter five- guardianship

**Apologies about this taking so long, my loves. Just imagine this for a moment: To the shift leader, when we're short staffed, I pretty much become like the fairies that work for Tooth. But here you are…next chapter!**

Chapter 5- guardianship

Narain's head pounded as loud, brass music fill the air around her. Then the music stopped and loud arguments arose. "Look, I know she's hard to handle at times but really? How's knocking her out going to be of any help?" she heard a familiar Aussie accent. "Hey, Bunnymund relax! I'm fine!" she tried to say but nothing came out; she couldn't even move. "Wow, that's some serious sleep sand that golden twit has." She moaned and reached up for her head, the spell finally broken.

" Narain! You all'ight?" She slowly sat up,

"Of course I am, you sentimental fluff-ball," she winked at him and turned to Sandy, glaring. She stood up and walked towards him angrily when a green and blue feathered person or animal, Narain couldn't decide which, flew in front of her.

"Narain, I know you're angry at him. But there are more pressing matters to attend to." She flew back over to Where Casey was trying to attack Jack but she was being held up by the hood by a big man with a white beard and in red. Narain shook her head and walked over to the scene.

"Casey," she growled, "Simmer down…" she watched as the water spirit calm down and ran to her side.

"Narain! Are you alright?"

"Of course," she winked.

"How come you brought us here?" Jack asked. "Ha good question," bunny replied sarcastically. Narain just smirked in his direction.

"How come? I tell you how come! Because now you are GUARDIANS!" North exclaimed. Suddenly there was loud brass music echoing through the halls and elves converged on them while yetis spun batons with fire. Narain covered her ears in pain from the noise effecting her headache. Jack stabbed his staff into the ground, freezing everything and blowing out the torches.

"What makes you think we want to be guardians? You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a guardian." Jack paced then settled on a table.

"Neither am I," Casey replied, "I'm water slides and pool times. And don't even mention the idea to Narain…" Narain looked up at the mention and just nodded at Casey.

"Jack, Casey, I don't think you understand what we do," she flew over to the large globe, "Each of those lights is a child."

"And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them." North continued.

"Oh no, no offense," Jack smirked.

"How is that not offensive?" Bunny glared and hopped forward, "I mean what does this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?" He sat on his haunches and scratched his ears.

"Uh have you ever heard of a snow day?" he grinned. "I know it's no hardboiled egg but kids like what I do."

"But none of them believe in you do they?" Casey and Narain looked at each other worried and having a mental conversation of what to do.

"Bunny, enough!" Tooth commanded.

"No, the Kangaroo's right." Narain covered her mouth in shock.

"A what? I'm not a kangaroo mate," he growled as he approached Jack. Narain went for his arm to stop him but he pulled it away before she could.

Jack loved the idea of a challenge, "Really? And all this time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?"

"I'm a bunny. The EASTER Bunny. People believe in me." The air was very tense for a few moments.

North stepped forward, "Jack, Casey, Come with me." They walked out of the globe room, towards an elevator shaft. Bunny sighed tensely and looked over at Narain. She just stared at him, half glaring and half frightened, and walked out of the globe room.


	6. Chapter six- dancing in the center

**Whoof…that was tense. So I had taken out the fluff I wrote about Bunny and Narain cause I have a plan for that later…(SPOILER ALERT)…anyways...in this chapter just so I don't get angry peoples, I don't own L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole. It's copyrighted and all that you know ;) **

Chapter 6- dancing in the center

Narain wandered around North's place, somewhat lost, when she found herself in the stables. She thought back to her herd and the forest. There were no trees in this icy wasteland and she missed them speaking to her. The reindeer in the stables couldn't talk back to her so she just sat in the corner and enjoyed the company of another of her kind. She looked up through a window to the clear darkening sky, the silvery full moon shining through.

"Why me?" she asked. "You were there; you've seen what they've done…what the fawns of those humans turn into. And now you want me to protect that?" She was so lost in thought she didn't realize she wasn't alone with the moon and the deer.

"Manny does have his reasons for it you know," a voice piped in behind her. She turned and saw Bunnymund. "He sees something in you that will help us to defeat Pitch."

Narain shivered, remembering the boogeyman. When she was still human he tortured her with visions of hunters coming for her and seeing a woman's face, jade green eyes and blazing red hair; just like what Narain had now.

"I just want to know why."

"Well the answer for that, is in your Center." Narain just crossed her arms and looked at the ground in hopeless thought. They've talked about it before and she still couldn't figure out what he meant.

He walked over to her smiling and lifted her chin with his paw, "Hey, don't worry about it Fauna, you'll figure it out." She just smiled at his nickname for her.

"You'll never give up on me huh?"

"Never, would you like to know why?" He took her in his arms and spun her around.

"_L, is for the way you look at me. O, is for the only_ _one I see. V, is very, very extraordinary. E, is even more than anyone that you adore," _he sang to her softly as the danced, "_and love is all that I can give to you. Love is more than just a game for two. Two in love can make it, take my heart and please don't break it." _

_"Love was made for me and you." _They finished the song together and he pulled her to him, their foreheads meeting. The couple just stood there smiling and giggling.

"Narain?" they heard a voice call out and the quickly composed themselves just as Casey was coming around the corner. "Oh hi Bunnymund. What are you two doing here?"

Bunnymund just froze in fear like a deer caught in car headlights, but Narain knew what to say. "I was forest sick and he brought me here to see if that would help. You know how I am." She winked Casey's way.

"Uhck, believe me I _know_. Anyway, North told me where our rooms were, the yetis pointed me this way, I don't want to search them out alone so you ready?"

Narain sighed, "Yeah I suppose. Bye guys, we'll run later." The two spirits left the guardian standing there. He pulled himself together, said goodnight to Manny and left for bed.


	7. Chapter seven- sugar rushes

**If you guys haven't really heard Hugh Jackman singing yet (FYI he voices Bunnymund), you should youtube it or something cause it is GORGEOUS (Teeheehee :P). Anyway on with the storytime.**

Chapter 7- sugar rushes

The guardians and spirits were exhausted, except for Narain. She usually didn't sleep much anyway but Sandy's dream sand had made it worse. She looked out her window at the barren snow land. Underneath the silvery full moon, the ice sparkled like the stars and even though it didn't have as many trees as she would've like, she found it quite beautiful. She saw something flutter past and noticed Jack and Casey flying off into the night. She smirked and padded to the door, slowly opening it so it wouldn't creak. Snoring from all the room filled the hallway.

Narain padded across the dim hallway and into Bunnymund's room. The pooka was flat on his back, one ear covering his eyes. Narain giggled at how completely out of it he was. She tip-toed over and shook him lightly. He snorted and lifted the ear, peeking at her with one eye.

"Oh it's just you," he slowly started going back to sleep then his eyes popped wide open at the sight of her and sat straight up, "Narain! Is there something wrong?"

She just giggled, "No just couldn't sleep. Thought I'd come see if you were awake. You are rather adorable when you're sleeping though." He just rolled his eyes and laid back down, moving over in the process to make room for her.

"Why don't you stay here with me till you fall asleep," he asked roughly slapping the space next to him in exhaustion.

She thought about mentioning that they didn't want them to find out but she just shrugged knowing he'd take care of it and laid down next to him. They lay there in silence for a few minutes as he just entangled his paw through her hair and he chuckled.

"What?"

"Oh just thinking, Casey was really ticked about Jack not seeing her for almost two hundred years."

"Yeah, she doesn't hide it well. She's very infatuated with him."

"Well, Ms. Narain," he said nuzzling his face into her neck, "I'm very infatuated with you." She giggled as they began a tickle fight.

The next morning, Narain woke up and realized she was still in bunny's room. Her slight headache was a remnant of how crazy things got last night. She looked over and he was one his side facing her, his arm was around her and his mouth hung wide open; a line of drool formed a pool on his pillow. She snorted and removed herself from his grasp. She then stood up, straightened her dress, and crept out of the room.

She froze still in the doorway seeing Jack and Casey out of their rooms. Luckily they were facing the other direction and heading towards the kitchen. She crept back into her room and cleaned herself up as best as she could to not reveal the adventurous night she had.

Narain walked casually to the kitchen for a little breakfast, when she heard a great clatter at the entrance to it. She cautiously peeked her head in the door to investigate and gaped at the scene. The kitchen was a mess, Jack and Casey were flying around the room non-stop, and North and Bunny looked a little stressed out.

"Narain, would you please go get Sandy? He's the only one that can control these two right now." North asked her. She just raised an eyebrow and nodded. Bunny would probably explain later. She found Sandy just floating around, unaware of the chaos in the kitchen. He noticed Narain approaching him and sent a question mark over his head.

"North needs your help in the kitchen. Something's up with Casey and Jack." She said. He showed a thumbs up and she lead the way to the kitchen. When they returned they were still being pure craziness as Narain saw it. Sandy just sighed and floated up. Jack was first and he dropped fast when Sandy's dream sand touched him. Golden dolphins swam around his head and North chuckled, handing him over to Bunnymund.

"Why don't you take him to the guest room. That should be cold enough for him." Bunny's eyes rolled but he nodded and headed to the door. He stopped, however, in the doorway and cocked his head to side, which Narain caught on quickly and followed. As they walked to the guest bedroom, Bunny told Narain what happened. She just smiled and shook her head.

Bunnymund laid Jack on the bed and moved toward Narain suggestively, "Well, no that the twerps are out of our hair…"

She just looked back at him, glaring in a playful way, "Now Bunny, don't be mean." He chuckled nervously and they walked back to the kitchen to help clean up.


	8. Chapter eight- nightmares and friends

**Hey Ya'll. Hope you're doing okay in light of recent events. This next chapter sort of came to me while waiting for my partner (romantically that is) while he was getting his haircut. Please Enjoy!**

Chapter 8- nightmares and old friends

With Jack and Casey effected by the Dreamsand, North decided they should just let them rest and afterwards they'll make a plan about what to do with Pitch when they wake up. Narain found herself in The Warren with Bunnymund, since Easter was coming soon and he needed to prepare so many more eggs. She didn't want to get in his way, so she settled down in the shade of a medium sized evergreen and dozed off.

_Narain frolicked through her forest, colored by the breath of Spring. A chill froze her in her tracks; turning she saw all the color around her was gone. The trees were bare and dead, the ground was covered in ash and a fiery light burned in the distance in the black sky. The shadows moved around her and a raspy voice whispered like the chilling breeze in her ear. "Narain," it called. "Leave me alone Pitch!" She growled and drew her dagger, eyeing the shadows. "Now is that anyway to treat someone trying to help?" The tall, thin man emerged from the shadows. "You help? I seriously doubt that." She lunged towards him and he blocked, twisting her arm around. The obsidian dagger flew aside to the ground; she stared at him with intense anger. He softly traced his free hand down her cheek and she tensed up, her eyes burning with anger. "Why didn't you choose me when you had the chance?" he turned her around and wrapped his arms around her to trap her. "We could've been so terrifying, even enough to keep the humans from doing this to your forest," he whispered softly in her ear; she shivered and growled even though she could feel her resolve weakening. He held tightly onto her wrists and made her face him, "This is your last chance…Join me, Narain." She thought about it for a moment, when a voice broke through the darkness. "NARAIN!" Bunnymund was worried about her. She loved her forest, but him even more so. "Never," She growled and kicked him away. "You'll pay for this, Narain," he growled as he disappeared into darkness._

Narain sat up, gasping for breath. Bunnymund held her in his arms with a worried look on his face. "What happened?" Narain whispered, her voice felt like it was on fire. "I came to check up on you. One of Pitch's nightmares was running around you and you were writhing in the most pain I've ever seen you in. But you're safe now." He pulled her closer into his chest and she sighed, relaxing the horror away. Narain's wrists burned; she removed her gold gauntlets and saw what looked like black hand prints, where Pitch had his wrapped around hers, like it was burned into her skin. Bunny growled, "If I ever get my hands on Pitch…" Narain just gave him a look, saying that there were more important things to worry about. He just nodded and carried her through the tunnels, back to the North Pole.

The next morning, Narain just played with her breakfast until Bunny glared at her, forcing her to eat a little something. "Windsong!" North jumped up from his seat, greeting the newcomer. The other guardians and Narain jumped at the sudden outburst, but went to great their friend.

"I was hoping Casey would be here," she asked. Narain didn't really pay attention to the conversation. She kept zoning out, thinking about her confrontation with Pitch the day before; the marks on her wrist still burned her. As Jack and Casey came in, complaining about the noise, they discovered Windsong was here. After conversing for a few minutes, they decided their headaches were too much and left for bed again. Narain decided maybe some rest would do her some good as well, but as she was walking down the hall towards her room, Bunny came bounding down it on the opposite side. "Tooth's Palace is being attacked!" That shook her out of her trance; she grabbed her dagger and sheathed it on her upper leg and bolted with Bunny to the globe room to meet with the others.


	9. Chapter nine- defending Tooth's palace

Chapter nine- Defending Tooth's palace

The spirits and two guardians followed North down an elevator that led to the stables and runway.

"Let's Go," he commanded.

Narain heard Jack complaining about a "rickety, old sleigh." And Casey seemed to agree.

"Guys, now isn't the time…" The stamping of hooves made the spirits freeze in their tracks as a large sleigh, unlike the ones Narain had seen depicted in the books humans left lying around her forest, emerged from behind a set of great wooden doors.

"Okay, one ride, but that's it." Narain heard Jack say as they boarded the sleigh. She didn't know how she felt about being in the air, but she trusted the deer so she just shrugged and hopped on.

"It's not so bad," she smiled and saw Windsong smile warmly in reply.

"Everyone loves the sleigh," North smiled and turned seeing Bunnymund looking really hesitant, "Bunny! What are you waiting for?"

He kicked the sleigh with one of his large feet, "I think my tunnels might be faster, mate, and uh…safer." He began to walk off but North grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and threw him into the sleigh, next to Narain.

"Buckle up!"

"Whoa, whoa, where are the bloody seatbelts?" Bunny exclaimed.

"Ha! That was just expression. Are we ready?" A yeti held his hand, yelling in gibberish against the action but North cracked the reins and they were off down the tunnels. Bunny's claws scratched the wood as he clung on for dear life. Narain just looked at him sympathetically but deep down she was more amused than ever and rather enjoying his reaction, having never seen him this scared. Further and faster down the tunnel, the sleigh spun around corners and a loop.

"I hope you like the loop-di-loops," North called.

"I hope you like carrots," Bunny replied, and Narain just giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Hey Bunny, look at this view…whoa!" Narain turned to see Jack fly off the sleigh and Bunny freaked out.

"North!" he called and struggled to look over the side and saw Jack lounging on a sleigh runner like it was a cozy sofa.

"Aww, you do care," Jack smiled and Casey just burst out in giggles.

"Oh rack off, you bloody show pony," he growled. Narain put her hand on his shoulder, knowing it would comfort him. It seemed to work for a moment until the sleigh lurched roughly again.

"Oh, spirits, I knew I should've taken the tunnels." Narain looked away from Bunny to glare at North, when she saw him whisper into a snow globe and they were tossed through a portal.

Next thing she knew, the sleigh was surrounded by black horse-looking figures pursuing Tooth's fairies. Narain growled, pulled out her blade, and jumped onto the back of one of the reindeer, slashing at the black horses. The sleigh twisted an odd direction beneath her; she turned to see Jack holding the reins and North starts helping her attack the nightmares. He slashed at one and golden tubes fell into the sleigh.

"They're stealing the teeth," Bunny pointed out and looked concerned at Narain. She was focused on the black sand dancing in Sandy's hand; her wrist began to burn.

North jumped on the reins and they managed to land safely on a platform. Tooth was fluttering around, more panicked than usual. "Tooth, are you alright?"

"They took my fairies. And the teeth, all of them! Everything's gone…everything." She fluttered to the ground and Narain saw a little green flash by her. Jack has managed to save one fairy.

"Oh thank goodness," she sounded exasperated, "One of you is alright."

"I have to say, this is very, very exciting," the voice sent chills down Narain's spine and her wrists throbbed, "The big four all in one place." The shadowy man appeared on a ledge above them. The guardians and spirits all stood at the ready for anything.

"I'm a little starstruck," he continued, "Did you like my show on the globe North? Got you all together didn't I?" His golden eyes pierced angrily into Narain, but she just returned his gaze with an equally hateful one; he wasn't going to trip her up this time.

"Pitch! You've got thirty seconds to release my fairies…" she flew towards him and he vanished.

"Or what? You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?" he replied sarcastically.

"Why are you doing this?" North asked, baring his sword. Narain just side and shook her head.

"Stupid question….why…." she muttered.

"Maybe, I want what you have: to be believed in," he vanished and reappeared, "Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds."

"Maybe that's where you belong," Bunny challenged.

Pitch appeared underneath the guardians and spirits, "Go suck an egg, rabbit. Then again, we don't need to know about your evening adventures with Narain." He winked and disappeared, cackling. Narain's knuckles turned white from how tight she was holding her dagger.

"Hang on, is that Jack Frost and Casey Aqua? Since when are you lot so chummy?"

"We're not…" Jack replied hesitantly.

"Oh, good, a neutral party. Then I'm going to ignore you, but you're probably use to that." Narain had enough of this, him and his little nightmare that was taunting them. She was about to slash foreward when Tooth's palace began to fall around them.

"The human's spawns…they don't believe in her," Narain pondered, "That's it." They all lunged towards Pitch as he dove down, towards the ground. Hurtling egg bombs and other attacks towards him, the guardians gave it all they could. But when their feet touched the ground, he was nowhere to be seen.

**How's that you guys? Sorry about not posting, been super busy. But things are working out relatively for the better and hopefully now I'll be able to post the rest of the story and complete Narain's side for ya'll. Please review!**


	10. Chapter ten- competitions

Chapter ten- competitions

North and Bunny began to discuss what they were going to do next. Narain was going to try to listen in but she noticed Tooth flying away alone, with the saddest expression she's ever seen on someone. The spirits moved over to comfort her.

"I'm sorry about the fairies," Narain said. She knew what it was like to lose friends like those.

"You should've seen them, they put up such a fight," she replied, a sad smile graced her face.

"Why would Pitch take the teeth?" Casey wondered.

"It's not the teeth he wanted, it's the memories."

"What do you mean?" Jack piped in.

"That's why we collect the teeth: they hold the most important memories of childhood." She floated over to a mural on the wall across a small pool of water. Windsong floated gracefully beside her and Narain followed Jack carefully since he froze the water with each step; Casey just walked across like it was nothing. "My fairies and I watch over them, and when someone needs to remember what's important, we help them. We had everyone's here." She turned towards Jack and Casey, "Even yours."

"Wait, our memories?" Casey gaped.

"From when you were young and before a spirit," Tooth seemed to brighten up a little.

"But, we weren't anybody before we became this," Jack stated confused.

"Of course you were," Windsong started.

"We were all somebody before we were chosen," Narain followed.

"You should have seen Bunny," North started giggling.

"I told you not to bring that up again," he started pawing at North to shut up but he had already peaked Narain's interest. She left Tooth and the other three spirits, and moseyed over to the guardians.

"And, what was he?" She asked innocently, Bunny was rather uncomfortable.

"He was this little ball of…" Toot gasped and the three turned to see a few feathers lazily floating to the ground.

"Oh no, the children!" The mural on the wall slowly began fading; "We're too late."

"No! no such thing as too late!" he stood deep and thought for a moment, "IDEA!" He shouted and swung out his swords, which nearly hit Bunny.

"We will collect the teeth!" He motioned at the guardians and spirits.

"What?" Tooth gaped.

"We collect teeth, children believe again in you!"

Tooth nervously fluttered around, "We're talking seven continents, millions of kids."

"Give me break, you know how many toys I deliver in one night?"

"And eggs I hide in one day?" Bunny looked encouragingly at Narain.

She just sighed and reluctantly rolled her eyes, "Fine, but only to help Tooth. And help get Casey her memories back." Windsong gently laid a hand on her shoulder and Bunny smiled warmly at her, making her blush slightly.

As the ones that could flew over the rooftops, the others just bounded across while Tooth shouted out locations of teeth ecstatically. Not unusual since she hadn't been out in the field for around 440 years.

"Hop to it rabbit! How are we keeping ahead?" Narain heard Jack call out to Bunny.

"Yeah, Right! I'd tell you to stay out of my way, but what's the point? You too couldn't keep up anyway!" Bunny taunted back.

"Is that a challenge cottontail?"

"Oh trust me you two," Narain grinned mischievously, "You don't want to race a rabbit…or deer." Bunny nodded at her and they suddenly kicked up their speed.

"Whoa!" Casey grinned.

They all team up in pairs and collected the teeth, sabotaging each other along the way, anything to make sure the others didn't collect the teeth. They stood in front of tooth holding their bags of teeth.

"Wow, you guys collect teeth and leave gifts as quick as my fairies," she smiled. Seeing the weird faces they were giving her, "You have been leaving gifts right?" Sandy smiled and nodded yes, then quickly no. They then went back to all the houses to leave gifts, still in their pairs.

Narain and Bunnymund stood alone on a rooftop in some Asian district, looking around.

"I think that's everyone we visited," Narain sighed exhausted.

"Yeah, we should go find the others," Bunny replied smiling and looking up at Manny.

Narain nodded and wiped at her face. "Ugh, I smell like a human," she growled.

"Oh," Bunny just grinned, "Let me fix that for you." He grabbed her and started rubbing his face all over her.

"Ack! Bunny NO! Stop oh fine whatever," she just giggled and then kissed him softly on the lips.

They smiled at each other and bounded through one of his tunnels that would take them to where the others were gathered. They popped through on the other side to find the others gathered in a little boy's room.

"Oh I see how it is," they climbed out of the tunnel, "Everybody teamed up to see me and Narain get last place." They all stared and tried shushing him, even Narain having seen the sleeping boy and knew never to wake a sleeping human.

"Like me and Jack need help to beat a bunny," Casey replied softly, holding up a bag of teeth they collected.

"You call that a bag of choppers? This is a bag of choppers," Bunny held up their bag.

"Guys, this is about Tooth," North interrupted, "But if it were about competition…." A large bag thumped on the floor. "I WIN!" He began to laugh, holler and dance around the room. The room suddenly brightened up from a small flashlight and Narain winced; the human boy was awake.


	11. Chapter eleven- dreaming

Chapter eleven- dreaming

The human boy, Narain learned from Casey was named Jamie, gaped as his flashlight moved around the guardians and spirits.

"Santa Clause!..The Easter Bunny?...Sandman!...Windsong…Narain…The Tooth Fairy! I knew you'd come!" He grinned really big.

"Surprise! We came," Tooth giggled nervously.

"He can see us?" Narain heard Jack's hope in his voice. She could only look at him and Casey sadly.

"Most of us," Bunny replied.

"Uh, guys. He's still awake," Tooth whispered to the guardians.

"Sandy knock him out," Bunny exclaimed.

The little golden man got an evil mischievous look on his face and pounded his fists together; the little boy looked confused.

"With the Dreamsand, you gumby," Bunny growled.

"But, uh, let's not rule that option out…" Narain suggested and Casey just shot a glare at her. A growl emerging from the bed distracted the spirits. Narain looked and saw what seemed to be a very small and scrawny wolf. Jaime tried to get the wolf to stop growling towards Bunny, but just in case Narain kept her hand close to her blades handle; wolves weren't to be trusted.

"That's a um..that's a greyhound. You know what greyhounds DO to rabbits?" Jack grinned and pointed at the dog. Bunnymund began to tell his stats that would put him above any other rabbit: 6'1, master of Tai chi, but he never got to finish. At the sound of the alarm clock went off, all craziness broke loose. Bunny was being chased around the room by the greyhound and Sandy decided he'd throw the dreamsand ball he had formed. It bounced off Bunny, then the dog, and then Narain. She didn't see it hit Windsong, North, and Tooth afterwards; all she saw was being in her forest with Bunny.

**Hey I know this is a short chapter. I was going to put the battle with Pitch where they lose Sandy *SPOILER* but I thought it best to separate them a little bit since Narain is going to…well you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out, Puddins :P**


	12. Chapter tweleve- battling the fears

Chapter twelve- battling the fears and mourning

Narain readied her blade as North drove the sleigh to the battle. She noticed Windsong pull out her bow and fly out of the sleigh, shooting at the Nightmares.

"North, can you get me closer to those trees?" She shouted as she slashed at the Nightmares.

He cracked the reins and the sleigh turned closer to the forest. She stood on the edge of the sleigh, and just before she jumped off, she felt a furry paw grip her wrist. She turned to see Bunny looking at her. "Be careful, my love," his eyes said. She nodded and threw herself off the sleigh and onto a tree. She grew thick vines and travelled across them, slashing at the nightmares with a vine whip-like weapon wrapped around one hand, and her blade in the other.

"Oh too Easy, Narain," Pitch cackled. Bunny turned away from Pitch to see hundreds of Nightmares converging on her.

"No!" He growled and raced over to the darkness. Narain was lost in complete darkness when suddenly a voice filled the air.

"Love is stronger than even death itself, Narain," It was a voice she hadn't heard in nearly 321 years…it was her human father. She looked up and could barely see Manny.

"That's it…my center…" The guardians saw a glowing green light emerging from the middle of the darkness. The nightmares turned away and ran, but it was no use. Narain seemed to float as the trees she rode moved across the sleeping town; her hand glowed and large vines were wrapped around her arms, slashing at the Nightmares. It was almost like she was their nightmare.

"I'm coming you guys," she grinned. The trees pushed her into North's sleigh before retreating back to their original root spots.

"Bunny," she exclaimed, pulled him in for a tight hug and kissed him on the cheek, "I found my center!" He just smiled then threw his boomerang at a sneaking Nightmare, reminding her now wasn't the time.

Pitch saw his opportunity and created a sand arrow, aiming it at Sandy. He released the arrow and everything seemed to stop.

"No!" Jack screamed as the little golden man slowly turned into black sand.

"Don't fight the fear, little man," he cackled, "I'd say sweet dreams, but there won't be any."

Narain saw Sandy and Windsong have a few final moments, before he gave in to the nightmare sand; she saw the love in their eyes. Windsong turned and fired one last arrow into Pitch and moondust began to mingle with him. He then drew another arrow to fire at the heartbroken fairy.

"Windsong, look out!" Narain shot out vines that wrapped around his body and started to constrict like a boa. He slashed out a whip, breaking the hold, when Casey and jack unleashed their full power at him. He fell from the sky, in a pile of snow, and wrecked a car.

"Finally, some guardians who know how to have some fun," he cackled at the retreating sleigh.

…

Windsong had gone away for a little bit and Jack had disappeared from the moment they had returned to the Pole, the others had gathered in the globe room for a ceremony. Tooth laid a candle on a picture of Sandman while the yetis, elves, guardians and spirits looked on. The elves began jingling their bells as they held hands together.

Casey went off to find Jack with North and Narain just went off to her room, feeling exhausted. She had just thrown herself onto the bed and begun unwinding, when a pounding at the door interrupted her.

"Yes?" she slightly growled as she sat up. North seemed to storm through the door, as usual.

"Something's wrong at Silent Glade. I'm sending you and Tooth to check it out."

"Right," she hopped up, grabbed her blade and headed out the room.

Tooth fluttered above the trees while Narain bounded through them along the floor. They regrouped at the entrance to Silent Glade, which was covered in black sand.

"Oh no," Tooth gasped.

"Wind," Narain bounded into the glade looking for Windsong.

"Narain, over here" Tooth was fluttering over a large object in the sands.

Narain hurried over and crouched beside Windsong. "Wind? Can you hear me?" She moaned in her sleep-like state, "Sandy…"

"We need to get her back to the pole, but her wings are damaged." Tooth observed.

"hmm…" Narain stood up and whistled; a large doe emerged from the forest and Narain smiled. "Corae, can you carry Windsong to the pole for us?" The deer nodded its head and they set Windsong on her back. Narain climbed on as well to make sure Wind didn't fall off, but the deer didn't seem to mind the weight as they bounded back to the pole.

**The rest is in MistyLilyValley's story of Windsong. So, how was that you guys? Please review! :)  
**


	13. Chapter thirteen- threatened

Chapter thirteen- threatened

After the mourning had ended, Windsong and Casey went to find Jack and North. Narain just stood in the globe room, gazing thoughtfully at all the lights on the globe. Bunnymund came up quietly beside her.

"I heard my dad, when the Nightmares were attacking me…before that green light…" Narain said softly.

"Koranu? Well, you were his little fawn…"

"No, I mean my human dad. He helped me find my center," she turned to him and held his paw for a moment smiling. "I'm going to go find Casey," she slowly let go of him as she walked away. She found them in a room off to the side, Windsong was standing beside Jack with Casey hugging him. Narain could only smile knowingly at the sight of Casey and Jack together.

"How will we know who we are, until we found out who we were?" Casey asked North.

"You will, trust me," Narain stepped into the room smiling.

The group made their way back into the globe room to talk to Bunny and Tooth about their plan from here on out, when Casey suddenly froze.

"Oof," she moaned and held her hand to her head.

"You say something Casey?" Jack turned slightly and she fell into his arms, unconscious. "Casey?"

"What happened?" North hurried over.

"I don't know, she just fainted," he laid one of his hands on her forehead. "She's burning up."

"We need to go check out her pond," Narain suggested.

"What will that do?" Jack replied, laying his hand on Casey trying to cool her off.

"She's connected to her pond like I am to my forest. If something's wrong with that, it could be why she's sick." Narain explained.

"Right, Jack and Windsong will stay to keep an eye on Casey," North commanded and they nodded, "The rest of us will go to her pond to see what's wrong. To the sleigh!"

"I think the tunnels might be faster mate," Bunny replied back to him. Narain just smiled and shook her head, following them.

Windsong looked thoughtful for a moment, and then called out, "Narain, wait!" The forest spirit turned to her, "Be careful." She nodded and hurried over to the elevator. They got down to the sleigh room and Narain felt a sudden dizziness over her. She stopped a minute and wavered where she stood, waiting for it to pass; she felt a hand on her back.

"Narain, are you alright?" Tooth asked.

"Yeah," she shook her head, "Just a little exhausted."

She nodded and they looked over to see Bunny and North arguing about the tunnels or sleigh. After a little convincing, Bunny hopped into the sleigh and they were off to the pond. The runners touched down and they gathered at Casey's pond. The pond was so polluted they couldn't see to the bottom as they usually could. Narain looked down, saw a trail of black sand, and followed it.

"This has to be why Casey is so sick," Tooth said, "This…" The guardians heard Narain gasping in pain and turned. The forest was completely destroyed; tree stumps smoldered from being cut and burned and ash covered the once green forest floor. Narain caressed a tree stump, tears streaking her face.

"Humans did this. It's beyond my power to heal it," she explained sadly.

"I told you, you'd regret refusing me…" Pitch's voice sounded through her head, "I want you to really feel this one!" A sharp pain like a knife pierced her chest and she collapsed to the dead floor, weakened.

"Narain," Bunny called out and hurried over. He picked her up in his arms and caressed her face. She looked up at him and began to fade, her essence peeling like ashes in the wind, as she fell into unconsciousness.

"What's happening?" North asked worried.

"Pitch destroyed the tree which she's connected to…she's dying," he grimaced.

"Is there anything we can do?" Tooth replied, hopeful.

Bunny thought for a minute, then smiled. "I have an idea. Come on." He tapped his foot on the ground and they all disappeared into it. When they arrived at The Warren, the sentient egg guards greeted them as they entered but he just hurried past. He laid her in the roots of the tree; for a few minutes, nothing happened and he started to think he was too late. Then she began to heal and it didn't take too long before she was back to normal.

She slowly sat up and smiled. Then she jumped on Bunny, pinned him on the ground, and kissed him passionately on the lips. Tooth and North just gaped, smiling, and then North cleared his throat. "Maybe we should get back and figure out what to do about Casey's pond."

"Right," Narain giggled at an amused and befuddled Bunny. He shook his head to refocus and tapped the ground, opening a tunnel to the pond.

Narain looked determinedly at the pond, "I can't do much without Casey's help but I can do this at least." She pointed her hand to the ground and a few vines sprouted through the mess, pushing much of the contaminants out of the pond. "She won't be fully recovered, but she should have enough strength to help fight off Pitch," she smiled.

"Let's get back," North replied and they got back into the sleigh and into a portal, arriving at the pole almost immediately.

When they got back, the guardians and spirit hurried into Casey's room. She was sitting up on the bed, looking her usual pale color, and leaning into Jack's chest; Windsong stood beside them.

"I'm sure you had something to do with this?" Casey smiled at her.

"A little, but the pollution was so bad. I did what I could and I'm not sure either of us will be able to completely purify it," she sighed sadly, "Pitch really outdid himself this time. Along with your pond , my forest is gone."

Casey grimaced, "Are you okay?"

Narain smiled warmly, "I am now, thanks to Bunny." He came up and wrapped his arms around her lovingly and she just cuddled closer into his chest. Windsong knew about the two of them, and it made her happy to see that they don't need to hide around the guardians anymore. But the sight of the couple made her think of Sandy and she suddenly grew angry.

"Pitch is going to pay dearly for what he's done," she growled darkly.

"I agree," Casey replied, "It's time we took the fight to him. He won't get away with this." All in agreement, they left Casey's room and headed to the globe room to plan their attack.


	14. Chapter fourteen- Easter

Chapter fourteen- Easter

They watched the globe intently as lights slowly but steadily flickered out. "They're still going out, but why?" Casey looked up at it in curiosity.

"Even faster now," Tooth pointed out; Narain's eyes narrowed on the fading lights as she stood there in silent thought.

"It's fear," Jack replied flying up to the globe, "He's tipped the balance." The guardians and spirits watched silently and sadly, no one had any ideas on what to do.

"Hey buck up, ya' sad sacks. We can still turn this around," he hopped up onto the control panel, "Easter is tomorrow and I need your help. I say we pull out all the stops and get those lights flickering again."

"I suppose Bunny is right," North smiled, "This time Easter is more important than Christmas."

"Did you hear that?" Bunny grinned and Narain just smiled back and wrapped her hand around his paw.

"We're in this together, forever," her eyes gleamed at him.

"Everyone to the sleigh!"

"Uh no, North! My Warren, my rules. Buckle up," Bunnymund smiled and tapped the ground with his foot. North looked down and cursed in Russian and suddenly the were sliding down the tunnel, screaming. Narain and Bunny chuckled as the bounded down the tunnel. The guardians landed in a heap with Bunny and Narain standing over them.

"Buckle up," North raised a finger then sat up, "Is very funny." The guardians composed themselves as the Sentient Eggs greeted them with smiles.

"Welcome to the Warren," he smiled then stopped and had a serious look on his face. His nose and ears twitched finding the differences, "Something's up." A high pitched screaming emerged from the tunnel in front of them. They all pulled out their weapons, suspecting it was a nightmare, and as it got closer they lunged forward to attack it. A little girl, however, with messy blonde hair and in her pajamas holding some unpainted eggs emerged from the tunnel.

"Sophie?" Jack asked in surprise as she gaped at them. They suddenly put their weapons behind them and smiled innocently. Sophie caught eye of the elves and began chasing them around.

"What is SHE doing here?" Bunny exclaimed exasperated.

North felt around his coat a bit, "Ah, Snow Globe."

"Well, do something," Bunny replied, Narain put a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Hey, don't look at us, we're invisible," Jack and Casey raised their hands.

"No worries, you guys. I bet she's a fairy fan," Tooth twirled and posed in the air.

"Pretty," Sophie gaped in wonder.

"Ooh, I have something for you," she pulled out a handful of something, "Look at all the pretty teeth, with little blood and gum on them!" Sophie just looked at her in horror and ran away screaming.

"Blood and gum?" Casey sighed.

"When was the last time you actually hung out with kids?" Jack asked with a slight giggle.

North watched Sophie play while Bunny, behind him, ushered some eggs behind him. "We are too busy protecting children; we don't have time…for children?"

"I have to agree with Jack and Casey on this one," Windsong smiled, pulled out her pipes, and played a little tune that causes Sophie to giggle and dance.

A little blue snowflake danced on Jack's hand, "If one little kid can ruin Easter, we're in worse shape than I thought." He sent the snowflake through the air which landed on Bunny's nose. Narain saw his eyes sparkle blue and a giggle escaped.

Narain watched in wonder as the flowers covered each egg in paint and move to the purple river and dived in, getting their own design. From there they moved through some vines which but a final design on them and they were off to the tunnels. In all the years she had been with Bunnymund, she has never actually seen him paint the eggs before. She was off making sure everything was growing for Spring. She followed Bunny and Sophie through an arch that lead to the tunnels to the world. He crouched down watching them and smiling when Sophie crawled into his lap and curled up asleep; the pooka and forest spirit shared a loving smile as Jack and Casey walked up.

"Not bad," Jack smiled.

"Not bad yourself," Bunny smiled back.


	15. Chapter fifteen- destruction and loss

**I know MistyLilyValley in her tale about Windsong has already written an example scene on what could've happened, and it is absolutely fantastic. But for somewhat originality, here's another example. **

Chapter fifteen- destruction and loss

Narain couldn't help but feel a little uneasy when Jack and Casey flew off to go and take Sophie back home. Bunny noticed and grabbed her hand to comfort her.

"Come on," he smiled, "We need to lead the eggs through the tunnels." She nodded and they headed off. The tunnels seemed to pulsate with darkness as the guardians and two spirits approached them.

"What is that?" Windsong floated near the tunnel cautiously. They moved together closer to the tunnels; the sounds of cracking and breaking emerged from the dark hole.

"The eggs are being attacked," Bunny exclaimed. He bound forward, yelling his war cry and baring his weapons, and the guardians followed closely behind. Complete darkness surrounded them. Windsong lifted a star shard off her belt which lit up the tunnel around them. Standing in front of them, pawing at the ground and hissing a neigh, was a herd of Nightmares. Narain growled; Pitch had destroyed her source of life, she wasn't going to let him take away Bunny's. She pounced on them slashing everywhere but the stampeding force couldn't be stopped. One nightmare crashed right into Narain, pushing her up against the wall and she blacked out.

_The crystal clear water tickled her ankles as it rushed past and the smooth stone beneath her feet felt cool. She giggled as a little fish swam up to meet its playmate and a hand alighted itself on her shoulder. She looked up and saw the smiling brown eyes of a man she once recognized. _

_ "My little Narain," he sighed as he hugged her close._

_ "Why did you leave us?" _

_ "I had to keep you and your mother safe…from the darkness. I am its prisoner now and in return, it won't harm you. But he lied to me," a tear fell down her cheek._

_ "Narain," A familiar voice called behind them as a bright light came rushing towards them._

_ "You have to go. I will be alright." _

_ "You're still alive?" She cried as the light wrapped around her._

_ "Yes." _

_ "I promise dad, I will find you!" she yelled as the light pulled her back away from him._

"Narain? Are you ok?" Windsong had a hand on her shoulder as her eyes slowly focused. Gone were the beautiful forest and creek, and her father. She wondered if she should go out to look for him. Her hand brushed the tunnel floor and she felt painted egg shells, bring her out of the dreamy state and into reality.

"Where's Bunny?" She stood up quick and fell back over with a head rush.

"Give yourself a moment," Windsong smiled then grew serious, "He just went through the tunnels with some eggs that were saved and a basket."

"We need to follow him!" The two spirits left the tunnel and into the forest where Bunny was at. Panting, they stopped behind a tree out of sight from the children, yet they could still see Bunny.

He crouched low in a bush nearby as kids looked around for eggs, becoming more and more distressed by the minute. "Come on, there's no eggs here," one child said exhaustedly and sadly.

"I guess he didn't come this year," another replied. They all slouched, with looks of deep sadness on their faces.

"No I did," Bunny hopped out of the bushes holding out the eggs in his basket, "I know these aren't my best looking googies, but they'll do in a pinch."

"I can't believe it," a little girl in front of him said, "There's no such thing as the Easter Bunny." Narain gasped as she felt that sharp little blow to her chest. She was now connected to The Warren, so its pain was now hers as well. She watched sadly as the children left and he still tried to get them to believe in him; until, one child walked right through him. He gasped and slowly crouched to the ground, tears welling up in his eyes. Narain came out of her hiding spot and rushed over to him.

"I'm so sorry," she crouched down and placed a hand on his shoulder; a few tears streamed down her cheek. He just silently pulled her arms around him and they sat there, holding each other. A cold wind rushed down her spine and she turned to see Jack and Casey had arrived. She stood up and head over there, listening to the guardians explain what happened.

"Jack, Casey," Tooth called as her and Narain came over; Tooth noticed the golden tooth boxes in their hands, "Where did you get those? Where's baby Tooth?"

"And Whisper," Windsong questioned.

Narain looked at the hesitant looks on their faces, "Oh Jack, Casey…What have you done?"

"No, listen," Jack stammered. Casey and he looked at the guardians with sad expressions, "We're sorry, we didn't mean for this to happen."

"They have to go," Narain heard Bunny growl behind her.

"What?" Casey gasped

Narain laid a hand on Bunny's shoulder, "Hun, I don't think…."

He shrugged her hand off and threatened the water and snow spirits with a fist. "We should have _never _trusted you," he yelled. Then he turned and tears welled up in his eyes again, "Easter is about new beginnings, new life," he turned to the spirits, "Easter is about hope, and now it's gone." Each of the guardians turned away from the spirits, leaving only Windsong and Narain watching them as they took off.

"Guys, wait," Narain called out. She turned and saw Bunny glancing at the two of them.

"It wasn't their fault Bunny. Pitch fooled us all," Windsong said, as she turned to find North.

Narain walked over and threw her arms around Bunny's neck, "It will be alright, darling." She purred and then kissed him softly on the lips.


	16. Chapter sixteen- assembling

**Sorry for not posting lately you guys. My computer was broken (couldn't even turn it on to look at things). The third person on the geek squad we talked to really knew what he was doing. But anyways, I've got some other fanfics in mind I'll be posting soon for you lovelies. R&R!**

Chapter sixteen- assembling

Narain looked over at the guardians as losing Easter began to take its toll on them. She felt angry at them for not letting Casey and Jack explain what happened, and she could tell Windsong was angry as well. Her head pounded from where it collided with the stone wall back in the tunnel and she felt herself becoming weaker. She held on to a tree nearby to keep from collapsing.

"We've failed," Tooth sighed sadly as she fluttered to the grassy floor, "The children…they've stopped believing."

"NO! We have NOT FAILED," Windsong's outburst startled the guardians, "We will never, not as long as there is a single light burning bright." She turned to Narain for help, "We must continue to fight!" Narain looked down at her hand on the tree and saw some of the tree had wound itself around her hand. She looked back at Windsong and smiled.

"Look around, Song," Bunny stared at her, "Easter is gone… and so is the hope and belief that goes with it."

Windsong stared him down, "Is yours Bunny?"

His ears pricked up a little bit and he looked over, "What?"

"Have you lost belief in yourself?"

"Well of course not, but…"

"And North what about you," she questioned the leader of them however this time he just stared at her silently.

"I know giving up now seems easy, but that's what Pitch wants us to do," she looked around at the guardians, "I know this destruction looks grim, but we have to remember: it wasn't Jack and Casey's fault…it was Pitch. He's loose out there and they're out on their own as well. I'm not going to stand here while my two dearest friends are in danger and he has Baby Tooth and my little Whisper. I'm going to find them, and give _him_ a piece of my mind." Windsong then whipped aside her cape and flew off in the direction Casey went.

Narain smiled as she watched the determined spirit fly off and turned to the other guardians. They faces were smiling but their eyes said something totally different.

"Song's right you guys," she stumbled towards them, "We can't give up now." She smiled and laid her hands on Tooth and North's shoulders; North smiled and took out a snow globe.

Bringing up to his face, he whispered, "I say 'The pole'. Show me the globe room." The portal spun and then opened a window of sight for them.

_A yeti had finally finished painting the last robot red, that North reminded him he didn't like the blue and to change it, when everything started shaking. Pitch appeared cackling and began to dance on the globe as the light quickly faded out._

_ "You can all stop working," he grinned, "There won't be any Christmas this year…or ever again!" The yeti looked at his robots and rolled his eyes sadly. _

_ "Six more lights," Pitch grinned with glee as he pranced around the globe stamping out the lights with his feet, "5…4…3..." Two lights burned bright on the darkened globe. "2" he growled. _

The portal closed, leaving the two guardians and spirit stood there speechless.

"Jamie," Tooth said excitedly.

"North, do you have enough power to get us to that little boy's home?" Narain asked.

"I think I do, to the sleigh," he hobbled determinedly to the sleigh, using one of his swords in a cane-like fashion. Tooth just fluttered slightly off the ground a few inches, but without the beliefs of the children, she couldn't fly.

"Bunny," Narain called out for him to join them, when a familiar gust of wind near about blew her over. Windsong's wings hung limply and faded away as she collapsed to her knees on the ground.

"Song," Narain exclaimed as she stumbled over, barely keeping her feet, "What happened? Did you find Casey and Jack?"

Windsong nodded, "And Pitch as well. He was attacking Casey and had Whisper, threatening to hurt her if Casey didn't give him her staff. All I could do was watch."

"Well what could you do against Pitch? Dripperina can take care of herself," Narain and Song turned towards the sleigh and saw two fuzzy Bunny ears peeking over the side; Narain just stared pitifully at the sight. Noticing that he'd been seen, Bunnymund lowered his ears and waved a tiny paw at the group. "Go on with your story, ignore me."

"Well as you can guess, a fight ensued. I joined in to help Casey but Pitch was so strong," She winced.

"Pitch did this to you?" Narain gently felt the scars from the black sands on Windsong's shoulders, a looked of concerned knitted on her eyebrows.

"Yes, he said nothing can stand in his way."

"Well there is one thing…" Windsong cocked her head to the side at Narain. She just smiled, "Us." Windsong looked around at her friends; despite their weakened appearance, there was a smile of determination on their faces and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Come on; let's go take care of those scratches." Tooth and Narain led her to a little ways into the forest.

…

They slowly emerged from the forest towards the sleigh; Windsong looked less beat up but still weakened slightly.

"We need to find that last light," Narain said, collapsing into the sleigh; her powers were completely spent from healing Windsong.

"Where is it though?" Windsong asked, settling into the sleigh.

"I have a hunch," North smiled and through a snow globe. It flickered weakly but enough for them to get through. The sleigh lurched forward, taking the guardians by surprise. Bunny flew back and Narain quickly snatched him out of the air. He looked up gratefully at her and she just smiled back.

"I told you I'd always be here," She nestled him to her cheek but a look of worry crossed his face. "What is it, darling?"

"Your eyes are blue, like when you were…" She put a finger to his lips.

"It'll be alright. Defeating Pitch is more important right now." He nodded and clung to her tighter as the sleigh lurched again.


	17. Chapter seventeen- pushing back

Chapter 17- pushing back

The sleigh crashed down in the little suburb and the deer took off running away; North called to them as he fell out of the sleigh but they kept going.

Tooth tried holding him up, "What's wrong?"

"It's official, my powers are completely wasted," North said. Bunny's ear twitched at this and he looked up at Narain. She still clutched him with one hand but the other lay limply beside her, and he eyes stared off to the forest, glazed over.

"Narain? Sweetie?" He shook her gently with his tiny paw and her blue eyes sharpened in a glare at him, "We're here." Narain nodded and slowly shifted herself to get out of the sleigh.

"Where's Bunny?" She heard Jack ask. He looked up at her and nodded consent.

"Losing Easter took its toll on all of us, Bunny and Narain most of all," She heard North say as she had climbed out of the sleigh. She straightened out as much as she could and turned to the other guardians. She recognized the little boy named Jamie but not the little girl by Casey.

"Oh no" she heard Jack mutter. Jamie walked over to Narain and she tensed slightly.

"That's the Easter Bunny?" he asked in disbelief.

"Now somebody sees me," he hopped out of her hands and onto a wing of the sleigh, "Where were you about an hour ago mate?"

"He used to be huge and cool. But now he's….cute," Jamie scratched beneath his chin and Bunny's foot began tapping. Narain covered her mouth and stifled a giggle as bunny growled and batted Jamie away with his tiny paws.

"Did you tell him to say that?" he yelled at Jack "Alright, you and me! Let's go!" He kicked at Jack's legs. Narain was going to stop him but Jamie got there first.

"No, he told me you were real, just when I started to believe you weren't."

"Casey did the same for me," the little girl spoke up as she moved beside Bunny.

"That must be the little Maddy that Casey had mentioned," Narain smiled in thought.

"They made you believe in me?" The little pooka and the kids smiled at each other. A sudden clap of thunder nearby brought them back to the reality of the situation. Black clouds of sand filled the air and Pitch rode one of them, cackling madly.

"Get Jamie and Maddy out of here," Jack commanded the weakened guardians.

"We'll take care of him," Casey agreed. Maddy grabbed her hand before she could take off.

"You can't go! You can't" she whined. Narain saw Casey's eyes glaze over in a memory.

"You need to have Faith in me…" She came back to reality and smiled, "That's it, that's my center!" The guardians smiled at her but then Pitch caught their attention.

"Be careful you two," Narain called to Jack and Casey and they leapt into the sky. She took off with the guardians and children down the street, plopping Bunny onto her shoulder. They twisted and turned down a maze of streets until they came to the stop in a dead end of an alley.

"Exactly why I hate the concrete jungle…" Narain growled. A crashing noise behind them startled the group. They turn to see Jack and Casey in a mess on the ground.

"Jack, Casey!" The two children exclaimed the names of their guardians at the same time.

"That was a good job guys. A for effort," North patted them on the shoulder.

Jack looked at Casey with a sympathetic glance and back up to North, "He's stronger. Casey and I can't beat him."

The alley soon became very shadowy and the lights began to dim. "All this fuss over a little boy and girl who still refuse to stop believing; Very well. There's always more than one way to snuff out a light."

Bunny jumped out in front of his friends and mate, "If you want them, you're going to have to go through me." He exclaimed determinedly.

A large shadow moved across the ground in the shape of a hand, "Look how fluffy you are. Would you like a scratch behind the ear?" Narain growled as Bunny hopped up her leg and onto her shoulder.

"Don't you even think about it," he warned. Nightmare began to surround the guardians and spirits.

"I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you all like this," Pitch rode up on a nightmare smirking, "You look awful."

As Jack consoled Jamie, Windsong noticed a little girl huddling in the corner. She quivered at the triumph of the nightmare king in front of her. Narain noticed the little girl as well. She saw something very familiar in the little girl: fear and loneliness. She reminded Narain of herself as a child when her father left, her mother abandoned her…when she was in the hands of those hunters. She would not let Pitch have his way with this one.

"Wait till Jack and Casey's signal…I'll get her away from him," she said to Windsong determinedly and Bunny hopped off her shoulder.

Song nodded and handed her a little moon dust from her pouch, "Just in case you need this."

Pitch advanced toward the group, "Now, Jamie, Maddy, Do you believe in the Boogey—" A splash of water and snowball hit him square in the face, distracting him. Narain bolted to the little girl, swiping at an approaching nightmare, and wrapped her arms around her as the children laughed at Pitch getting pelted.

"It's alright, little one," she cooed quietly and lifted her up into her arms, "Hold on tightly." She followed her friends out of the dark alley and into the light. Windsong looked over and smiled at Narain holding the little girl, who had her face nuzzled into her neck.

…

Next thing she knew, Narain was sliding down the street on some ice Jack had created while him and Casey gather Jamie and Maddy's friends. The got to the town square to see the sky covered in black clouds; the army of nightmares was ready and waiting for them.

Jamie looked afraid but Jack comforted him, "They're just bad dreams, Jamie."

"Yeah, mate, we'll protect you," He looked over at Narain who had detached the scared little girl from her and was now holding hands with her.

"You'll protect them," Pitch cackled, "But who will protect you?" Narain shifted painfully but smiled as the children stepping forward one by one and saying they would.

Pitch snarled and sent his nightmares rushing towards them. When the dark sands touched the children's hands, they turned into a stream of golden sands. The guardians laughed in disbelief as they regained their strength. North threw two globes on the ground and a couple Yetis bounded out. Narain felt her strength return; she straightened up and pulled out her blade while bunny hopped excitedly around her feet.

"Oh yeah come on, come on," He shut his eyes but then noticed some nightmares and he hid beneath a car. When they pulled him out he was his normal self, "Good day mate," he grinned.

"Get you slimy hooves off my boyfriend," Narain growled and slashed at the nightmares. He threw his boomerangs and flipped into the air. When he softly landed on his feet, he caught his boomerang and smiled lovingly at Narain. She smirked and bounded off towards the forest while he summoned sentient eggs. She reappeared riding a large buck with a smaller doe running beside Casey and Windsong recognized as her brother and his daughter.

"You really think that will help," Pitch cackled. Narain smiled mischievously and sang a simple four note tune. The ground shook and silver deer of all sizes burst through the forest, flying into the air and attacking the nightmares. The guardians and children gaped at the extra force; Narain just shrugged.

"Guys, Pitch…"


	18. Chapter eighteen- defeated and new life

Chapter 18- defeat and new life

Jamie held a stream of the golden sand in his hand and his eyes brightened in an idea. "I know what we have to do now. Follow me!" Narain watched curiously as the children bounded up the hill but suddenly got distracted by a nightmare biting the arm that held her blade. She punched it in the face, which stunned the mare and then slashed it away. She turned to see Windsong had joined the children over by a large sand cloud.

"Look out!" Bunny called as the large scythe slashed down on the guardians, causing them to duck. A golden whip appeared and broke the scythe, then wrapped itself around Pitch's hands. The guardians gaped as he was dragged back to the golden cloud. Sandy emerged angrily out of the cloud and gave Pitch a good punch to the face, sending him flying high into the air. The children cheered and he greeted them with a tip of a bowler hat. He looked up worried and Pitch crashed to the snowy floor, defeated, golden butterflies dancing around his head. The guardians went up and greeted Sandy then relaxed and conversed about their triumph.

Narain went over to her brother and butted head with him like they always have growing up.

"It's good to see you Nyoka," she smiled, "I thought Pitch had killed you when the forest was attacked."

"No, we escaped and came here," he grimaced, "We're all that's left of the herd."

"Well, I know you'll keep them safe. This will be a good home for you to grow and start anew."

They stood in silence as a quiet conversation happened between Narain and Nyoka in their heads. Bunnymund noticed the pair looking at him and bounced over, the little girl Narain had rescued from beside the bins not far behind.

"Dobie," Narain smiled, "Can you do something for me?"

"Anything for my favorite auntie," she smiled. She whispered something into the doe's ear and they looked at the little child. "Oh, I'm sure that can be arranged." Narain patted her shoulder, gave a grateful smile, and then she picked the child up and carried her on her hip.

"Be brave, little one. Can you do that for me?" the child nodded. Narain kissed her forehead and set her on the deer's back. The child held on and she disappeared into the night. She sighed and leaned into Bunnymund as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Take good care of my sister, Bunnymund, or you will meet my horns," Nyoka commanded sternly. They nodded quaintly at each other and the herd bounded towards their new home.

"Come on, let's go join the others," Bunny pulled Narain's hand; she sighed sadly but brightened up when reaching their friends. They romped over to where Casey was standing beside Windsong and her children. Narain knew them from what Casey had described, but she wasn't bothered by them too much.

"Did somebody call my name?" Bunny asked when they got to the group. Suddenly he called out in pain and rolled around in the snow. Narain was confused until she saw his tail was smoking; the little fireball brat had set it on fire.

"I'm sorry mom, I couldn't resist. And it was only a little smoke…" he exclaimed in his defense.

"Only a little smoke…." Narain glared.

"It won't happen again."

"It better not or you'll…" Bunny approached him menacingly.

"Head's up!" Narain shouted. Bunny ducked and Jack's approaching snowball hit Solar Flare in the head. Bunny chuckled and the second one hit him in the face and knocked him to the ground. Narain laughed at the snow covered pooka and he just glared playfully at her. Pretty soon all the guardians and children were having a full blown snowball fight. Pitch regained consciousness and saw them having fun.

"You dare have fun in my presence?" He growled "I am the boogeyman! And you will fear…" he gasped as Jamie ran right through him and he gripped his chest in pain. All the guardians stared at him as he fled away. He ran into North's belly and fell onto the frozen pond.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"You didn't even say goodbye…" a coin flipped through Tooth's fingers and she tossed it over to Pitch.

"A quarter?" he nervously chuckled and sneered at her. Suddenly her fist collided with his face.

"That's for my fairies," she smiled sweetly. Before he could get up, Windsong's leg smashed into his ribs.

"And that's for hurting Whisper."

"You go, girls," Narain smirked as she wrapped an arm around Bunny's neck.

"You can't get rid of me forever. There will always be fear" Pitch cried.

"As long as one child believes, we will be here to fight fear," North replied, the guardians and spirits nodding in agreement.

"Oh really, then what are they doing here?" he motioned to the nightmares surrounding them.

The nightmares pawed the ground anxiously then converged on Pitch, dragging him back to the darkness where he belongs. North pulled out his large book and turned to the four spirits. Bunnymund wrapped his arm around Narain's waist and pulled her close to him. She nodded knowingly to him and walked over to stand by Windsong, Jack and Casey.

"It's time you took your oath," North announced, "Will you Windsong, Narain Hart, Jack Frost, and Casey Aqua promise to watch over the children of the world? To protect with your lives their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we hope to be."

"We will," they all agreed.

"Then, congratulations, all four of you. For you are now and forever more guardians." They all cheered and Sandy created a big ball of dreamsand and hurled it into the air, which fell down like snow. Narain stood by and watched Bunny say goodbye to the little ankle-biter named Sophie, smiling. He stood next to her smiling and watching the others in silence.

"You know, I just couldn't help but get fuzzy inside watching you and that little girl you saved," he smirked.

"Well, the children of the world are safe and they will move on. We might as well too," she cracked a mischievous smile at him.

"Time to go," North called out.

"Wait, are you suggesting that we…" Narain placed a finger on his lips.

"Shh…Spoiler alert, my dear," she winked and hopped into the sleigh with the others. He just rolled his eyes and leaped in beside her. Relaxing, he tossed his arm around her shoulder and she nestled into his chest as the sleigh lurched forward and flew into the sky.

_"My Name is Narain Hart,_

_ And I am a guardian._

_ How do I know?_

_ Because the moon and my heart_

_ Told me so._

_ And when they tell you something,_

_ You believe it." _

**Hope you all enjoyed that! R&R please! I got some new ideas I'll be posting soon related to this including the sequel and there are a few that won't be related to this. Writergirl142 and I have been having the wheels turning! Au revoir my lovelies!**


End file.
